Just trying to Survive
by September And Summer
Summary: It's Charlie Weasley's first year at Hogwarts, join him in his adventure of friends, Filch and a whole lot of trouble! Will he be able to survive his first year that includes exams, pranks, magic, family and a rather mischievous best friend that lands them in a whole platter of detentions.


**A/N OKay I have this new story that I am working on because I just HAD to write one about Charlie W.! This IS going to be a long one as it is seven years:) Enjoy and review! **

**Dislaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling that you recognize as well as all rights**

_'Just trying to survive'_

Chapter one

Charles Septimus Weasley, commonly known as Charlie, hurried through the crowds at Kings Cross with his rather large family. It consisted of his older brother Bill, his four younger brothers Percy, the twins, named Fred and George, and Ron and also his younger sister Ginny. His parents, Molly and Arthur, were pushing two trollies containing trunks, a broomstick on one and a cage with a chameleon in in the other. They had reached where they had needed to get too apparently, as the whole family stopped and looked at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. With a small glance at his mother, Charlie's older brother Bill ran forwards, head-long, into the wall. Instead of crashing like a normal person would, he vanished. This seemed unexpected to the Weasley family as Molly Weasley gathered the rest of her children together and shoved them through too. Charlie and his father then hurried after them, appearing in a completely different place. It was a platform with a steam train glowing in the light. Smoke was so thick it was hard to make out the faces of the people milling around. You could hear the loud croaks of the toads, the hoots of the owls and the purring and meowing of the cats as they slinked through their owner's legs. A sign hung from the barrier reading _Platform 9 ¾. _Charlie grinned at the prospect of hopping aboard the train and finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, accomplishing his dreams and making friends other than his family and the Diggory boy who was four years younger than him from the hill behind them.

He could now make out the forms of the different people now about to board the Hogwarts Express. There were giant seventh-years, tiny first-years, like him and people like Bill. Bill was currently helping his Dad with getting both trunks on the train, deciding that they would manage for a few minutes, Charlie turned to the rest of his family. Mrs Weasley got out a handkerchief and started dabbing at her eyes. Charlie groaned internally.

"Oh Charlie! You look so grown up! I_ am_ going to miss you! Make sure Bill looks after you!" she cried.

"Bye Mum, alright." said Charlie, hoping she wouldn't make a scene.

"Goodbye Charlie." said Percy formally, taking his hand. He was the goody-goody of the family, always telling their Mum of what the twins were getting up too. Charlie rolled his eyes before pulling him into a hug.

"Bwy Chawie." said Ginny, smiling.

"Bye Gin, see you soon."

Ron came next, hugging his knees tightly. "Come back soon won't you? Fred and George might be mean again." Charlie laughed "OK Ron, be good."

Finally, after a quick goodbye to the twins, who were grinning wickedly about something, Charlie helped Bill and his Dad to get the trunks on the train.

"Bye then Charlie, have a good term!" said Arthur, wiping his brow.

"Bye!" he said, before hurrying in as the whistle blew.

The train lurched into life, causing Charlie to be thrown side-ways into somebody else.

"Watch it Charlie, don't want to hurt yourself on the first day now do we?" said the boy

"Rick!" exclaimed Charlie "Nice to see you!"

"Same to you to." replied Rick before addressing Bill "Hey Billy! We got a compartment over there, come join us!"

Bill nodded, grinning at his friend. Rick was in the same year as Bill and in Gryffindor too. He had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes which were a bright blue. Charlie knew him from when he had come to their house in the Summer Holidays for a week before going to Spain with his family.

"Charlie, can you find a compartment?" asked Bill. Charlie nodded, already grabbing his trunk and dragging it in the opposite direction.

"See you at the feast!" Charlie called over his shoulder.

He walked down the carriages, peeking in for available compartments. Once he had done the whole train he found one with only one occupant in. It was a girl, a bit smaller than he was but about the same age, with chestnut brown hair that was tied up in high pigtails. She was currently looking out the window, but she turned when Charlie shuffled in.

"Sorry, but, could I sit here? There's no space anywhere else." He said

The girl smiled "Of course! It will be nice to have some company, my name's Tonks by the way, what's yours?"

Charlie, once taking a seat, replied "Charlie Weasley."

Tonks smiled. "Cool hair, is it natural?" she asked as her hair changed to a fiery red.

Charlie stared "What just happened to your hair?" he gasped while nodding in response.

Tonks grabbed a couple of stands to her eyes.

"Oh dear, this always happens when I look at other people's hair." She said, then noticed the confused expression on Charlie's face "I'm a metamorphmagus," she explained "It means I can change my appearance at will, but I'm not very good at controlling it yet, so my hair always changes colours without me realising. I was born one, but they are really rare, I haven't yet found another person like me! It's really great a times, because you can change completely if you want. But once, when I was five, I changed completely – beard and all- but I couldn't get back until three weeks later. Mum and Dad laughed the entire time I walked down stairs!" Tonks laughed, her hair changing a bright bubble-gum pink.

Charlie laughed too, but was still amazed at Tonks' ability.

"So, is Tonks you real name?" he asked as her hair changed purple.

Tonks pulled a face. "No, but my first name is so awful I'd rather not tell you, if you don't mind. It is rather embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad!" said Charlie bracingly

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised."

Deciding the subject needed to be changed, Tonks carried on "So, you must be a pure-blood right? I've heard all Weasley's are- as well as what they call 'blood-traitors – which, in fact, is a load of old rubbish!"

Charlie laughed, liking Tonks even more "Yeah, you could say that, we do like muggles and stuff, what are you then?" he asked

"I'm half blood, my Mum is pure-blood, she was a Black, and my Dad is muggle-born. The Blacks weren't happy when they found out they were together – they disowned her when they were married- hates everything to do with muggles. Except maybe Sirius, but then again he did do that… oh well." She trailed off

"So you know about Quidditch! What's your team?" Charlie asked excitedly

"Holyhead Harpies." said Tonks immediately "They're the only girl Quidditch team and are amazing, you?"

Charlie laughed at her team explanation " Wasps are mine, though I think my brothers are starting to like the Chudley Cannons – probably because it was an orange poster he saw – he's three by the way, not the brightest at the moment."

Tonks laughed

The journey sped by, the food trolley arriving at around one, Tonks telling him she was really clumsy before tripping over a stray box of every-flavour beans, Bill coming in to see if he was alright, being amazed at the tricks Tonks could do and having all conversations possible. Tonks loved Charlie's pet, a chameleon with the name Scabby.

"Cool! I wanted a pet – an owl or something- but mum wouldn't let me." She said, wrinkling her nose. Scabby jumped off of Charlie's arm and onto Tonks' head. It immediately changed colour to a bright yellow, which was the colour of Tonks' hair.

They both laughed. "It's like me!" Tonks exclaimed joyfully "Now I have met a being with the same ability! Bet you can't change your nose though eh?" she told Scabby, who glared at her.

As the sky got darker they decided to change into their robes, Charlie waiting outside while Tonks got changed and vice-versa. Sometime later the subject of houses popped up.

"Well my family have all been in Gryffindor," stated Charlie "But I suppose Ravenclaw would be alright, a bit too clever and Hufflepuffs are meant to be loyal, and that wouldn't hurt."

Tonks nodded "My dad was a Hufflepuff but my mum was obviously a Slytherin. Gryffindor would be cool though."

The sky outside was now so dark they couldn't make out anything except the reflections of the lights in their compartment. They had reached a nice silence that leaved each other with different thoughts. The train was starting to slow down and sure enough, a message was filtered through the train, telling the students they were about to arrive and to leave their entire luggage on the train.

Tonks glanced at Charlie and grinned, looking excited but nervous. Charlie felt the same, butterflies were dancing about his stomach while he was thinking about the fact he was going to see Hogwarts soon.

The train slowly came to a stop and everyone scrambled out of their compartments and spilled out onto the platform. Charlie and Tonks made their way out carefully. Charlie squeezed through the door first, but Tonks, with her clumsiness tripped over a foot of a seventh year, making her topple out of the train and onto Charlie. They sprawled out onto the platform.

"Ergh." complained Charlie, clamouring up. He extended a hand to Tonks, who accepted it thankfully.

"Sorry, me and my clumsiness again!" apologized Tonks.

Charlie grinned. "Don't worry; we're not hurt are we?"

Tonks smiled "Honestly, you should see how many times I _am _hurt, I basically have a permanent bed at St. Mungo's with my name on it!"

Charlie shook his head, walking across the platform.

"Firs' years! Ove' ere! Firs' years!" boomed a voice loudly

"Look!" gasped Tonks "It's a GIANT!"

Charlie looked towards where she was pointing. There was indeed a huge man standing there. He had dustbin lids for hands and feet the size of massive dinner platters that served huge dinners. He had a huge black beard that covered most of its face that wasn't covered by the thick mass of hair producing from its head. His eyes were black and twinkly, his mouth curved into a nice smile.

"I don't think it's a real pure giant," said Charlie "They are meant to be like 20 feet tall, and he's barely twelve."

Tonks nodded, open mouthed, walking along and staring at the giant. Charlie carefully watched her and grabbed her arm so that she didn't fall over again.

"Right then firs' years, follow me; we're 'eading down to the boats- we'll see Hogwarts in a mo." said the giant, leading the first years to scramble after him, slipping on the wet stone. Tonks had trouble keeping up right; she kept grabbing Charlie's robes to stop herself. They turned a corner and saw a magnificent castle on the other side of the lake, lights glistening in the windows, turrets and towers looming upwards. It was better than Charlie had ever thought or dreamed.

The giant was with a little fleet of boats at the lake's shore, waiting for them to join.

"Righ' get into the boats – four 'n each only."

Charlie and Tonks hopped [or fell in Tonks' case] into a boat, joined by a boy and a girl.

The girl had brown hair that reached below her chest while the boy had sandy hair.

They introduced themselves.

"Elliot Jones." said the boy

"Piper McKenzie." said the girl in turn. Charlie and Tonks introduced themselves [Piper and Elliot glancing at her when she said her surname]

Tonks returned to her space at the bow of the boat, gazing at Hogwarts excitedly. Her hair was changing rather fast – Charlie got sickened just looking at it.

"What's up with her hair?" whispered Piper to Charlie

"She's a metamorphmagus, she can change her appearance at will, but she can't control it much at the moment."

"That's so cool! I've heard about them, they're so rare, my mum told me." Piper said

"I haven't, I'm muggle-born see, so I have no idea what I'm getting myself into." remarked Elliot, causing the others to laugh.

The boat ride went quite fast; soon they bumped the shore in an underground harbour, leading to the boathouse. They trekked up the hill and to the grand front doors. The giant raised a huge fist and knocked three times.

The door opened as soon as the last knock had rung through their ears. A tall, slim witch stood at the threshold, wearing long green robes and a matching pointy hat. She looked very strict.

"The first-years Professor." said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them now." replied the Professor. Hagrid walked inside to take his place at the dinner hall.

Charlie's butterflies had turned into dragons, writhing and slashing about, flying around his chest. The witch led them into the Entrance Hall and into a small Chamber. She then introduced Hogwarts and herself.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor, which is one of four houses here at Hogwarts. The other three are Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The one you get sorted into will be like you family, you eat with them and sleep in a dormitory with your fellow classmates. You have lessons with them. Make sure your stay at Hogwarts is the greatest you can make it – this means any rule breaking will lose you points but triumphs will earn you them. There is a house championship at the end of the year. Please wait here before the Sorting, I would smarten yourselves up." finished Professor McGonagall, her gaze lingering on Tonks' bright neon-green hair.

As she swept out, Tonks looked back at Charlie.

"How do they sort us?" she whispered

"I dunno, Bill wouldn't tell me, it can't be too bad though can it?"

"Don't ask me, I have no clue."

The rest of the first-years were muttering together, each coming up with different ideas to how they get sorted.

All too soon Professor McGonagall was back. Charlie's dragons were even worse; he felt extremely sick and wished he hadn't eaten so many chocolate frogs. By a glance at Tonks he knew he wasn't the only one.

McGonagall ordered them into a single file line, Charlie being behind Tonks and Elliot behind Charlie.

They trooped into the Great Hall that was already filled to the brim with students and teachers.

Bill waved from the Gryffindor table; Charlie only managed a weak smile back. After what seemed like an eternity they had reached the top table. Professor McGonagall brought forwards a stool with a shabby, patched and scruffy hat.

Everyone in the hall waited expectantly. Then, the seam at the brim of the hat ripped open wide- and it started to sing.

_"You may think that I'm scruffy, dirty, and shabby – yuck!_

_But I have sorted everyone and that isn't always luck._

_There are four houses, all within these walls_

_They try to get along, with magic bursting in the halls_

_The first one is Great Gryffindor_

_That house is brave and noble_

_The wisest are the Ravenclaws_

_They know just anything global_

_Then those sneaky Slytherins_

_Always just as cunning_

_Be careful with these devious folk!_

_They will make you running_

_Hufflepuff is the final one, last but by no means least_

_They are kind, gentle and true_

_They work hard even if you're blue_

_So try me on, I can see your mind_

_Are you wise, cunning – kind?_

_It's so easy; don't be scared for I'm, _

_The Sorting, HAT!"_

The Hall burst into applause, Charlie and Tonks sagged in relief.

"When I call your name you come up and put the hat on to be sorted." said Professor McGonagall.

"Adams Polly!"

A timid thin girl with wavy brown hair walked forwards. She sat on the stool and put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Hat

A table burst into applause as Polly hurried over to sit down.

"Bullen Abby!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The first Slytherin was next – a ruthless looking boy with a sharp chin. There wasn't a Gryffindor until the 'E's.

Charlie's nerves were back, _what if he wasn't a Gryffindor? Would his parents be disappointed?_

Tonks was panicking a bit as well.

"The whole school will know my name!" she hissed

Charlie snorted quietly "It can't be that bad!" he repeated again.

Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Jones Elliot!" said McGonagall,

Finally! Someone he knew! Thought Charlie.

Elliot shuffled nervously up to the stool, hurriedly sitting down and shoving the hat on his head. It stayed there for a while, Elliot clenching his hands. Finally the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!" and Elliot sagged in relief. He waved at Charlie when he hurried to sit down, making himself comfortable on the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting went quite slowly, Tonks' stomach rumbling occasionally.

"McKenzie Piper!" called Professor McGonagall

Piper walked up to the stage, trembling slightly at the knees. The hat fell over her eyes and two seconds later it had its answer.

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat

Piper looked pleased as she made her way to the cheering Ravenclaws, shaking hands with a few as she sat down.

The crowd of first-years started to go down. Charlie remembered, or tried to, the houses the people went in. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Slytherin…

"Tonks Nymphadora!" said Professor McGonagall.

Tonks grimaced as a few people laughed. Charlie snorted. Tonks glared at him.

"It isn't as bad as my middle name – that's_Vulpecula!"_ said Tonks fervently, hurrying to the stool. Her hair was back to the bright pink, shining in the midst of the black. The students stared at her hair as it changed to a bright Hufflepuff yellow, Gryffindor red, Ravenclaw blue and a dark, Slytherin green. It was hidden when it covered her eyes.

Tonks was very nervous, hoping she wouldn't get Ravenclaw or Slytherin. _I'm not clever enough, and Slytherin might make Aunt Bellatrix want me to become something I don't want. _

_'Yes' _replied the hat, making Tonks jump violently '_it probably would. Let's see… you've got bravery in there and a lot of courage. Gryffindor? But waiiiiitttttt. Brains are here to – but Ravenclaw wouldn't suit at all, neither would Slytherin – eventhough you have cunning… loyal minded, kind, always thinks of others… so what shall it be? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?' _At least three minutes past and Tonks was still on the stool. She was the longest one yet. She was defiantly getting twitchy, her stomach rumbling. '_Yes, I think I have my answer – you are just like your father, you belong in _HUFFLEPUFF!'

Tonks grinned in relief, plopping the hat onto the stool. She patted it nicely and then skipped off, waving at Charlie with bright stripy hair in black and yellow. Charlie smiled, Tonks was defiantly happy with her placement. Charlie gulped. The line thinned down until only three people were left.

"Wallow Bryony!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley Charlie!"

Charlie gulped and walked up to the stool, hastily shoving the hat on his head. The crowd of students vanished and was replaced with the inside of the hat.

_'Ahh… another Weasley! I've been sorting you lot for generations! There is only one place for you… _GRYFFINDOR!' the hat finished.

Charlie grinned with excitement – he was a Gryffindor!

He squeezed in between Elliot and a first-year girl with long brown hair down to her waist. Elliot high-fived him and grinned.

Finally, as 'Zorbronski Geraldine' went to Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Welcome first-years! But before I bother you all I would like to say tuck in!" he said.

The clean platters in front of them filled high with all kinds of food. Charlie helped himself to some Roast Beef and made conversation with Elliot, who had told him he liked being called Eli.

"I have a cousin in Gryffindor – she's in fifth year. Wasn't allowed to tell me she was a witch until I got my letter- I could have slipped it out. I did always wander where she went for a year and only coming back in the summer and sometimes Christmas." said Eli

"What's she called?" asked Charlie

"Gwenog Jones. How about you? Got any siblings?"

"Yeah, five brothers and a sister, Bill is the oldest – he's in third-year – look he's waving, and Ginny is the youngest." replied Charlie, waving at Bill.

"Wow, big family, how about you?" asked Eli to the girl opposite them.

"I have a younger brother, but I don't think he is magical." replied the girl, who had hair down to her shoulders in a dirty blonde colour.

Their conversation continued, Annie, the girl, told them that she was half-blood and her mother was a squib and her dad a muggle.

"It was a surprise when I got my letter – my family thought I was a squib see, because of Mum." said Annie

"I know someone who is a squib, they had three children and two of them were magic." said the girl Charlie was sitting next to. "I'm Bryony Wallow by the way, got sorted just before you." She added to Charlie. Charlie smiled.

After a while the food disappeared and was replaced with scrumptious looking puddings. Tonks grinned thickly at Charlie from the Hufflepuff table, swallowing a huge chocolate éclair. Charlie grinned back, helping himself to a bit of everything he loved. Once everyone was full to the brim with food, the plates cleared completely and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Before we settle down in our dormitories and have a nice sleep and to be refreshed for lessons tomorrow, I have a few announcements to make for the first-years – but to some of the older years too. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest in the school grounds is in fact forbidden to all students unaccompanied by a teacher." Tonks grinned and winked at Charlie, who knew they would be attempting to enter the forest at least twice this year. "There is a list of forbidden items that Mr Filch, our caretaker, has in his office for anyone who would like to remind themselves. He has asked me to remind you lot that magic is forbidden in the corridors because it can lead to rather nasty accidents. Try-outs for the house teams will take place in a week, please ask Madam Hooch for any inquiries and to sign up. I'd like to announce our new Defence Professor after Professor Burble's rather _unfortunate_ accident last year." "I'd say." Charlie heard Bill whisper to his friends "Please a warm welcome to Professor Melchers!" the Hall gave a nice applause as a man with brown hair stood up to acknowledge the applause. "I think that is all – now off you trot!"

Charlie was defiantly feeling drowsy as he followed a prefect up some stairs and didn't even react as he saw a ghost float lazily past. He dragged his feet along the corridors, stifling a yawn. After what seemed to be an age, they had arrived at a portrait of a squat, fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked

"Domus." said the prefect "You had all better remember that, you need it to get inside, but it also changes too." He said as a side note to the first-years.

They crowded into the circular common room. It was full of red squishy armchairs and tables with a fire that was roaring.

"The boys' dormitories are on your right staircase, so follow the stairs; there is a sign somewhere and the girls' the same but on your left. Goodnight."

Charlie, Elliot and the other boys headed upstairs to their dormitory, blindly changing and sinking blissfully into their beds, falling asleep immediately.


End file.
